


Birthday Boy Cap

by fandom_trash23



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trash23/pseuds/fandom_trash23
Summary: "Friday, I need a date of birth and I need to know the exact second.""Okay Boss"Cap's birthday is in the middle of the night, and dammit Tony would be the first to wish him a happy birthday. A very, very happy birthday.*one shot*





	Birthday Boy Cap

Tony sat in his office, waiting for Steve to come back so they could go home. He had an hour to kill yet though, and he knew exactly how he was going to spend it. Or at least five minutes of it. "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y.", Tony called out.  
"Yes boss", F.R.I.D.A.Y. answered.  
"I need you to find something for me. I need an exact birth date pinpointed to the exact second. Can you do that for me?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. was accustomed to Tony's snark and sarcastic comments. Obviously, seeing as he created her and all.  
"Of course boss. Who for?" At this, Tony smirked before giving his answer. She of course gave him answer within three minutes and he spent the rest of his time deciding just how he was going to use those exact seconds to his advantage. 

 

At 1:57 in the morning and twenty three seconds into that minute, a alarm went off. Tony instantly sat up and turned it off before kissing and nipping at Steve's neck and ear. Steve groaned and rolled onto his back, which Tony used as an advantage. He hovered about Steve and pressed his lips firmly down on his lovers lips. "Steve", Tony taunted. Steve groaned from annoyance and exhaustion, barley opening his eyes. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he rubbed them, looking up at the man who he was crazy in love with. "Happy birthday to you", Tony whispered as he pressed soft kisses all over Steve's face. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Mr. America", Tony sang quietly before he leaned down to bite on Steve's neck with some force and then sucking on the area some, determined to leave marks all over him. "Happy birthday to you", Tony concluded as he finally mashed his lips hard against Steve's, causing him to groan with lust.  
"Tony", Steve said with questioning. "It's not even two in the morning." Tony grinned on the inside at the man he'd learn to love. Steve definitely wasn't a morning person, especially not a before-two-in-the-morning morning person. Tony was hoping to change a bit of that though, seeing as how Tony was wired with energy and frankly craving him some cap and craving it bad.  
"Your point being", Tony teased as he continued kissing Steve all over from his face to his neck to his ear to his chest and sucking on his nipple area, that was always tender and getting Steve all bothered when Tony got to close there.  
"That it's freaking early!"  
"So what you can be born at this exact time and no one gets to complain but you get to complain about being woken up at that time? Don't you think you're mom wanted to sleep at nearly two in the morning?" Steve rolled his eyes at Tony which caused Tony to kiss him roughly and shoved himself down on Steve, pressing their areas roughly together, causing both of their breaths to hitch. Tony grinded down on Steve, making Steve stir more and more awake and making him incredibly hard.  
"How'd you know the exact time anyway?" Tony gave Steve a look and they answered simultaneously, "F.R.I.D.A.Y." Tony smirked at Steve and Steve grinned back. "Cool, so can I go to sleep now?"  
Tony didn't reply but instead grinned down against him and Steve moaned. He was rubbing their hips and below together in a way that was somehow soft and tender while rough and intensifying, leaving every place Tony touched on fire from being awakened in such a surprising way. Steve didn't want this little surprise to end by him coming just from their dicks rocking against one another and causing so much friction that made Steve's head spin. He pushed on Tony's chest some, wanting to relieve some of the intense fire he was feeling. Tony instantly took Steve's wrist and held them above his head, laying on him fully and kissing him passionately. "Somebody's awfully excited this morning" Steve murmured against Tony's soft lips.  
"You say that like I never am", Tony teased him.  
"Not this early you're not." Tony kissed Steve slower, both of them gasping slightly for air.  
"So what you're saying is I needed to be this worked up every morning."  
"I think someone needs to calm down some", Steve said with a chuckle. Tony kisses him lightly again before winking and disappearing under the covers where he immediately took Steve's dick in his mouth. Steve gasped in surprise which was quickly followed by a series of moans and Tony worked wonders with his tongue and his fingers and his mouth as he sucked on Steve's hard on and teased his ass. Steve gripped the sheets tightly, groaning and Tony had all of Steve in his mouth and the heat was driving Steve mad. And hell if it wasn't the best damn birthday gift ever. But there's no way Steve was letting it end there. "Come here", Steve panted as he reached down to Tony's shoulders, trying to pull him back up.  
Tony stopped what he was doing and quickly moved back up to Steve's upper half and kissed him with tongue. Tony tasted like whiskey and cinnamon and Steve had no doubt that if his beautifully crisp and glowing eyes had a taste it would be similar to that. Yet Tony was rediscovering how Steve always tasted like mint and Starbucks coffee, a hazelnut sort of taste. Needless to say, they drove one another wild. "Tony, I need you", Steve groaned as Tony wrapped a hand in Steve's hair, pulling it to take more control of Steve as he kissed him.  
"Tell me what you need", Tony whispered as he slipped a hand down towards Steve's dick, moving his hand up and down the shaft with quick and fluid motions. Steve gasped as he threw his head back on the pillow behind him, clenching up from the build up of his orgasm. "Whatever you want, whatever you need, it's yours. All yours."  
"Fuck me", Steve pleaded. Tony's hand was gone immediately and Steve missed the feeling as son as Tony's hand was gone. Tony moves out of sight, seeing as how Steve was too lust filled to even see straight let alone turn his head to follow Stark's movements. Tony was soon back and pressing a gentle kiss against Cap's lips. Cap kissed him back gently, cupping Tony's face in one of his hands. They had given in to each other once so many years ago, deposing each other at the time. That night all those years ago made them not hate each other, and they soon realized they loved each other. One thing that hasn't changed those was how crazed they made on another feel. Every kiss was like a brand new one and every gripping hand and tightening fist of clenching ass was like a whole new experience, every time. Leaving them wanting more and more of each other, constantly.  
Tony had disappeared only to get lube that they kept in the nightstand drawer. He put some in his hand and rubbed it in his fingers, slowing slipping one in Steve's ass, moving it up and down before adding another and going side to side. He continued to work Steve out to We're the only thing Steve felt was pleasure and the only noise he made was sounds of pleasure. When Tony was sure he was ready, he connected their lips again and pressed himself inside Steve. They gasped at the feel and Tony had to adjust before moving. No matter how may times they fucked, Steve was always so damn tight and warm and it fucked with Tong. It really did. Tony finally felt like he could move and so he did, sliding in and out of Cap's ass. Steve's legs were wrapped around Tony's waist and he had his hands buried in Tony's hair, there lips never once leaving the others.  
Tony wrapped one arm around Steve's waist and gripped his hip bone tightly as he used the other to hover above Steve and keep himself stray as he pounded into Steve's ass. When he hit Steve's prostate, he almost came right then and there from the incredibly loud noises Steve made. Tony groaned and buried his face down in Steve's neck, leaving hickeys all over his neck and collarbone as he fucked him. "T-Tony", Steve moaned. "I'm-gonna-."  
"Fuck baby me too", Tony groaned as he sped up his thrusts, repeatedly slamming against Steve's prostate. Steve came with a noise that hit every never in Tony's body and he soon followed after him. He continued pumping into Steve a few times, riding out their climaxes, before he finally pulled out and fought to not collapse into Steve.  
"Holy fucking shit", Steve groaned as he came off his high.  
"I know...I'm awesome", Tony panted with a smirk. Steve rolled his eyes and quickly kissed Tony.  
"You're so full of yourself", Steve pointed out with a small chuckle, cupping Tony's face and staring at the man above him with such a deep admiration. There was no doubt that he loved this man. This beautiful, strong, too-high-on-his-own-damn-pedestal man. And Steve wouldn't change it for the world.  
"Mmm...maybe," Tony concluded as he pretended to consider it. Then he flashed that cheeky and handsome smile that always melted away Steve's problems and he replied, "But you love it."  
"For some damn reason, I do", Steve agreed. Tony grabbed Steve's hand that had moved from his cheek to trace his lips and kissed it. He gripped it tighter before leaning down to kiss his love again. "I love you Tony."  
"Love you too Steve. And happy birthday." He connected their lips again but avoided tongue as he was wearing back down again. The feeling of it being about 2:30 in the morning was staring to get to him.  
"Thank you", Steve whispered appreciatively.  
"You can go back to sleep now, if you'd like", Tony teased. Steve grinned up at Tony again, still full of lust for the man.  
"Only if you sleep next to me." Tony grinned and flopped down next to Steve, cuddling up behind him and wrapping his arms around Steve's waist.  
"Always", Tony whispered as a promise in Steve's ear before he placed a kiss behind his ear. So yeah, Steve wasn't a fan of mornings, but if that morning brought a whole lot of Steve, he was all in. They whispered their love to one another again before falling into a deep sleep that nothing could wake up.


End file.
